Switched
by nightnight
Summary: Ppg and Rrb go on a field trip and Butch and Boomer destroy some artifacts and gets everyone cursed by switching their souls into their counterparts body! Will all hell break loose or will they save everyone before the madness takes over their minds?
1. Chapter 1

Read & Review

I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Curse my ***<p>

"Why do we have to go on this stupid field trip and to some boring place too "A seventeen year old Buttercup said she was wearing a green shirt that had the number thirteen on the back and black shorts. Her black shoulder length her was straight and she had bangs that covered her right eye she also had on a green pair on high top converse.

"Come on Buttercup it'll be fun!" Bubbles said giggling her blonde elbow length pigtails her bouncing when she laughed; she was wearing a white tucked in shirt with a floral blue dress that stopped at her mid thigh and baby blue gladiator sandals.

"Yeah, Butterass!" Butch came sat next to Buttercup on the bus. He was wearing a black hoodie and the sleeves were rolled up to his forearms with short khakis and black converse

"Can't you find something that doesn't revolve around my ass?"

"Hmm? Nope you ass is pretty big." True her butt was big thanks to all that cake she eats. And Butch love every inch of it especially when she wore shorts.

"Can you two love birds stop I'm trying to read." Blossom said while her head was stuck inside a world history book. She was wearing a neck holder light pink dress with pick sandals.

"Yeah like reading a text book is fun Blossom." Buttercup said folding her arms and sinking back into her seat.

"Come on Pinky relax you don't need that old book." Brick said coming on the bus next to Blossom sitting down. He was wearing a red graphic short with black baggy jeans and red vans with his signature red cap.

"I have a test in three days I need to study." She said not looking up from her book.

"And the test is on that whole book." Bubbles asked.

"No, well if I write a paragraph on the Egypt times get extra credit." She said flipping the page.

"Hey where's Boomer?" Bubbles asked looking around.

"Okay class is everyone here?" Ms. Keane asked

"WAIT!" Boomer comes running on the bus breathing hard

"Oh my boo-"

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Keane."

"That's alright boomer just take your seat!"

"Okay" he gasped out

He took his seat next Bubbles.

"Boomer what happened?"

"Someone changed my alarm clock." He said. Calming down.

Butch snickered

"It was you!" Boomer said pointing at Butch.

"Yeah and cause you touched my game."

"So re setting my alarm was pay back."

"Never touch my Xbox"

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay class now that I think everyone here. Please prepare yourself for this two hour trip." Ms. Keane said taking her seat.

"OKAY! Listen you little maggots I'm only going to say this once and only one! If there is a fire use the front and back door or if those aren't available use the windows with the red bar if those are block then you better stop drop and roll." The bus driver said as he started the bus.

"Butterbabe?" Butch asked tapping her shoulder

"What Butch?"

"Was your Dad a baker?"

"No why?"

"Because you have a nice set of buns!" He said cracking up.

"Butch you're a fucking asshole!"

"Yeah, But I'm you asshole."

"Ugh!" She pulled out her IPod and stuck the headsets in her ear trying to block out Butch annoying laughter.

"Come on Babe you can't resist me!" She glared at him turning up her volume to full blast.

_Flash!_

"Aw, Boomer that's a cute picture." Bubbles said admiring the photo on her light blue Casio Exilim EX Z8 Digital Camera.

"Anything with you in it is beautiful." Boomer said smiling.

"Aw, stop it Boomie." She said blushing and giving him a quick soft peck on the cheek.

"Come on Pinky all you do is read."

"But my test is soon I need to study."

"Nope no more reading." Brick snatched the text book away from here.

"Brick no, please I NEED to study." She said reaching for her book.

"No we get back I want you to write an essay on why should you study on a field trip?"

"Oh, an essay I can start now!" She said pulling out a notebook and pen.

"I give up." Brick turned his hat over and pulled it over his eyes going to sleep.

_TWO HOURS LATER_

"Okay class we're here." Everyone got off the bus. And the guy drove off. Everyone looked at the signed that said _'colonial town.'_

There was a town the buildings looked like they would fall down any minute.

"Where's the mall?" Princess asked smacking her gum

"Where's the skate park?" Mitch asked as well

"We are taking a step back into town Class, to learn about our past Townsville." The whole class moaned

"No! That paper said we were going to Space Station to feel the experience of being an astronaut." Buttercup said stomping her foot.

"Sorry Buttercup, Someone called and they are having alien trouble there."

"I could have beaten the shit of it I'm I super hero!"

"Yes, I know but I am responsible for watching after all of you."

"But.-"

"No Buts Buttercup, We are going to enjoy this field trip. Stay here while I go get the Instructor. " She said walking into the main building.

"Even though you already have a big butt Buttercup." Butch smirked at her.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU _SO_ HARD THAT NOT EVEN GOOGLE WILL BE ABLE TO FIND YOU!"

"Yeah, Yeah Butterbutt."

Buttercup tried to attack him but Bubbles and Boomer dragged her away.

"Can't you ever leave her alone?" Brick said walking up to him.

"Your just mad cause your girl has a text book stuck up her ass instead of you."

"Shut the hell up, at least I have a relationship with mine, you're still stuck in the friend zone wait I don't even think you're in the friend zone."

"We do have a relationship."

"Prove it!"

Butch glared at him walking away.

"Brick I'm done a whole essay rough draft and final."

"Um that's good Pinky you get an A."

"Where are we?"

"Some old part of Townsville."

"WHAT? OMG BRICK I'VE BEEN DYING TO COME HERE WE GET TO ALL ABOUT TOWNSVILLE PAST LIFE INSTEAD OF READING IT IN THE BOOK." She ran up to the main building admiring it.

"This must be one of the buildings that they used a long time ago!" She said taking out a notebook writing down all the things that came to her view.

"Okay, Pinky."

"Okay class meets Ms. Maiden."

"Hello Children of the twenty-first century, we going to be learning about the city old time." Ms. Maiden said very slowly she had to be in her sixties.

"Can we get this over with so I can go home to my time and play my video games in a part of Townsville that has energy." Buttercup said she was clearly annoyed by the fact that there was no electricity around for miles and no service on her phone.

"Shall we start Ms. Keane?" Ms. Maiden asked

"Why yes of course. Class follow Ms. Maiden." The class followed Ms. Maiden as she explained on everything, the grass, trees, and leaves.

"Right here on this spot is where our Mayor Mayor stood when he first wanted to build Townville. Blah Blah Blah."

"Hey Boomer let's ditch." Butch said elbowing Boomer side.

"No, Butch I'm trying to listen to this boring lady."

"Come on Wimpy." Butch grabbed Boomer by the arm and they took off from the group of teens who were extremely bored beside Blossom who was asking question after question.

"Butch we can't do this we going to get in trouble." Boomer said following Butch

"Lighten' up Cry baby I was bored and didn't want to listen to that old hag. And you didn't either so that's why we are exploring this boring place." He said walking around looking at the old place.

They came to a gate that had a sign that read _'STOP TO NOT GO ANY FURTHER! GO BACK NOW.'_

"Hey Boomer come on let's go here."

"But it says do not go through. I didn't think we should go."

"Come on, when thing say don't enter that also means fun."

Butch pulled Boomer through the gate. They were in some kind of ghost town everything was dark seven the sky. And ash was everywhere.

"Where are we?" Boomer asked

"I don't know but let's find out."

"Butch this isn't a good idea it's scary in here."

'_Leave now! Before it's too late.'_

"Butch! Did you hear that?" Boomer said shaking

"No, Loser come on!" Boomer caught up to Butch looking around.

Butch stopped and Boomer bumped into him.

"What is it?"

"I don't know." Butch crotched down and picked up this weird looking claw wand thing that had a ruby on top.

'_You shouldn't touch that, she wouldn't like it.'_

"Who there?" Butch asked almost dropping the wand This little girl in a white dress and long blonde hair appeared she didn't have a mouth and her eyes had this blank stare, she was floating and you could see through her. Boomer almost fainted.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"_You shouldn't be here; you are in danger, leave."_

"Butch let's do what she says, put that back before something bad happens."

"Hell no, I'm not afraid of some hologram, trying to scare me."

"_She wouldn't like that you're touching her wand."_

"Oh she wouldn't huh?"

Butch broke it and dropped it on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL BUTCH!"

"_You've done a bad thing, she angry now." She disappeared._

"Oh really so she'd be pissed if I did this." He stomped on it making it into tiny pieces

"BUTCH YOU IDIOT YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED." Boomer said backing up and he bumped into this crystal ball and it fell and broke.

"OH NO!"

"See Boomer nothing happened it's just a little gay game to get us scared and run out like little babies."

Then this black mist appeared.

"You family and loved ones will be punsihed for the crimes you two have done." It said with a dark voice.

Boomer and Butch took off never stopped running until they caught up with their group, that was getting ready to get aboard the bumped right into Buttercup.

"Now you chose to bother me." She turned around looking at him he didn't respond he kept looking back behind him.

"Boomer we can never say anything about this." He told Boomer whispering.

"What?"

"Boomer I'm serious, no one can know."

"But that thing said it'll punish us."

"It was just a game to scare the living shit out of us and it did."

"Butch. I don't think that was a game."

"Whatever just don't say anything about it or I'll scare the living shit out of you."

"Okay Butch."

"You okay Boomie?" Bubbles asked as he sat next to her

" Huh? Yeah I'm Fine Bubbles?"

"You sure you looked like you've seen a ghost."

'_you have no idea Bubbles.'_

* * *

><p>Well there you have this was a little something that came to my mind. When I was doing my other story 'Fading Life.' Well read and review.<p> 


	2. WHY!

OMG SO MANY ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR STORY ALERT, FAVORITE, AND SUBCRIBING TO IT. THANKS WELL ON WITH THE STORY.

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: WHY?<p>

"So cupcake when you gonna let me tap that." Butch asked walking home with Buttercup.

"Um, let me see NEVER ASSWHOLE." She slapped him and continued walking home.

"Damn Butch, I see your relationship now."

"Shut the hell up Brick."

"No thanks."

"I can't stand you sometimes."

"And you annoy me all the time."

"Whatever." Butch took off running after Buttercup.

"What did you think of the field trip Brick?"

He turned around to see Blossom looking sad.

"It was okay I guess what's wrong Pinky?"

"I… I never got to ask all the questions I wanted and there was so much I needed to know."

"How, about me and you go one day next week."

"Really?" She flashed a smile.

"Yeah."

"Oh Brick, Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She jumped on Brick giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome." They walked down the street holding hands.

"Boomer you haven't said anything all day are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine Bubbles, really." He gave a shy laugh

"Okay Boomie." She held his hand as they followed their old siblings

"Come on Cupcake, When are you gonna let me?" Butch whined

"I said once I'm not gonna say it twice Butchie boy your asking for a beat down."

"And you said yes." He smirked

Buttercup stomped on his foot and punched him in the chest

"Stay away from my Butch this is your last and only warning."

Just as she said that is started raining and thundering. She flew off leaving a very hurt Butch alone in the rain.

"I'll keep that in mine Cupcake." He said shaking off the pain flying home.

"Brick I have to go my hair frizzes really bad in the rain." Blossom yelled over the pouring rain.

"Okay, Pinky I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yes you will Bye Brick."

They both parted their separated ways. The storm became worse.

"BOOMIE?"

"YES BUBBLES?"

"I... THE RAIN IT HURTS AND I HAVE TO GET HOME BYE BOOMIE!" Bubbles said flying off

"Okay."

Utonium Home.

"The weather is horrible." Bubbles said as she combed her hair.

"Tell me about it, I'm just glad I got her before it started raining harder…..BOOM Head-Shot." Buttercup said as she was playing Halo Reach.

"But it' suppose to be sunny all day." Blossom came in towel drying her hair.

"You and your freaking smart ass…. So what it rained not like something bad is gonna happen…. Bitch you can't beat me!" She said yelling at the screen.

"You know playing that game causes aggression."

"NO THE FUCK IT DOESN'T….. SON OF A BITCH!"

"See you need to take a break from your halo game."

"You need to learn how to relax and stay out of my life.. SUCK MY ASS."

"Are you referring to the game or Butch?"

She pressed pause and looked at Blossom.

"SHUT UP! DAMN CAN I PLAY A GAME WITHOUT YOU ALWAYS INTERUPTING I'M GOIN TO BED!" Buttercup floated up stairs sending her sister glares.

"She likes him doesn't she?" Bubbles asked

"Yeah, she does but she's too stubborn to admit it."

Jojo Home.

"Aw Shit she really got me this time." Butch said lifting up his shirt showing off his hard six pack that had a purple bruise over them.

"Will you ever leave her alone?"

"No I won't she likes me but doesn't want to admit it, she'll come around."

"Not if you keep making comments on her ass."

"You're mad because my girl ass is way bigger than your girl."

"No ass whole all you do is make comments on her ass and never about her; DAMN I wonder if you really are related to me?"

"I do make comments on her…. Her ass that is it's huge as the moon!" Butch said laughing

"Maybe you'll be better off with Princess."

"FUCK THAT! I AIN'T GOING OUT WITH THAT UGLY FAKE ASS HOE, WHO GETS SURGERY BUT WILL NEVER HAVE A REAL ASS LIKE MY BUTTCAKE!"

"And this why your not with her now."

"That- Wait what do you mean?"

"Butch you're an idiot, Boomer can figure this out, and he's not bright either."

"What do you mean though?"

"You figure it out, I'm going to bed." Brick jumped off the couch and into his room.

"BOOMER!" Butch flew off to Boomer's room

"What I didn't do I swear!"

"Dude what did Brick mean?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Brick said somethin' about me not gettin with Asscake?"

"Who's Asscake?"

"Your girlfriend hot big ass sister!"

"Oh Buttercup?"

"Yeah her."

"What do you want to know about her?"

Butch got this evil smirk on his face.

"Besides that, Butch keep it rated g man."

"Whatever what did Brick mean though about how that's why I'm not with apple bottoms."

"Maybe because you never call her by her real name and that you only call her by the stupid nicknames you come up with about her butt."

"I'm not following?"

Boomer sighed "Okay you call Buttercup by other names beside her real name."

"Uh huh."

"And you make jokes about her butt."

"Okay where is this going?"

"Dude, maybe if you start calling her Buttercup and stop making names about her butt like Bunsbuns. Then you can get with her."

"DUDE! You have a girlfriend why are you tryin to get with my Buttastic." Butch said giving his younger brother a dirty look and walking out closing his door.

"Dude you need help, badly." Boomer muttered to no one.

Everyone was fast asleep, but the storm didn't lighten up it got darker then the clouds started changed to a bright lighting blue hitting the six super teens, they didn't wake but the signature colors where showing around them, then with another bright blue light their colors where switched with their counterparts. Then the storm went away just like that.

Jojo Home.

Butch woke up scratching his head. Got out of bed and stretched. Then walking out of the room.

"Hey Mojo."

"Hello my green son Butch."

Butch stopped.

"Butch?"

"Yes you are my son Butch, the green one, the tough one, the midlist child of my three creations."

"I'm not Butch?"

"If you are not my son then who you look like Butch see?" Mojo held up a mirror.

Butch looked at himself he looked the same except a lighted shade of green eyes. The Butch let out a girly scream.

"Why did my creation just scream?"

"I'M NOT YOU CREATION I'M BUTTERCUP!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Brick yelled coming out of his room.

"Blossom?"

"Butch? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not Butch I'm Buttercup, and Blossom your Brick."

"WHAT?" she ran to a mirror and screamed

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" She started to cry.

"Where's Bubbles?"

Buttercup and Blossom ran to Boomer's room.

"Bubbles wake up."

"No, I wanna go back to sleep."

"BUBBLES WAKE UP OR I'LL KILL YOUR OCTI!"

"NOO! Butch, Brick what are you guys doing here?"

"I'm not Butch I'm Buttercup and that Blossom."

"What? So that means…"

"That you're in Boomer body."

Bubbles started crying.

"If we are in the boys bodies where are they?"

"FUCK!" Buttercup took off back home with her sister following behind her.

Buttercup busted through the door and flew to her bedroom.

"WAKE UP BITCH!"

"SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK?" Buttercup stared at her regular body.

"How the fuck can I be there and I'm right here?"

"Because idiot I'm in your body and you're in mine."

"BunBuns?"

"Buttercup! Dipshit!"

"What if you're in my body then I'm…."

Butch got out of bed and examined himself or herself.

He was wearing a white shirt with green short shorts.

"Bubblebutt I'm you."

"Yes idiot tell me somethin' I don't know." She said crossing her manly arms.

Butch started touching Buttercups butt smirking.

"Your ass is really firm."

"You're stupid."

Blossom, Brick, Bubbles and Boomer came into the room.

"I see you two are having fun?"

"Fuck No HE WON'T KEEP HIS HANDS OFF MY ASS!"

"FUCK YEAH! HER ASS IS AWESOME"

"Okay? Anyway we-"

"Guys guys what I can do?"

"What Butch?" Brick asked in Blossom body.

"I can look at myself naked." Butch said smiling

"NO THE FUCK YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T LAY EYES ON MY BODY!" Buttercup yelled she was furious.

"But Babe how will I change I need a shower and some fresh clothes for school."

"Speaking of school we gotta go!" Brick yelled

"No, we can't Brick I have a speech today and you can't do it!" Blossom said pulling on her short hair.

"And I have cheerleader practice and Boomer can't do it." Bubbles cried

"How are we gonna do this we have no way in switching back."

"PROFESSOR!" Bubbles yelled flying down stairs.

"Yes Bu-… Boomer?"

"NO, I'M BUBBLES IN BOOMER'S BODY BLOSSOM IS IN BRICK AND BUTTERCUP IS IN BUTCH AND THEY ARE IN OURS AND WE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO CAN YOU FIX US PROFFESOR!" She said in one breath.

"I need to take some test."

Professor took some test for about ten minutes.

"I can't find anything do you know how this happened or what caused it?"

"Me and Butc-" Butch elbowed Boomer in his girly flat stomach

"Shush!"

"Never mind, but don't we need to get to school?" Boomer asked rubbing his tummy.

* * *

><p>Okay I don't know if this is good or not I'm at my friends house and I don't like Iphones I miss my blackberry I get it back tomorrow YAY! And well I typed this on my phone and updated it on from my email. So it might be bad.<p> 


	3. NO!

Yay I'm back HOME! Well anyway you guys rock my socks lame I know but you guys are awesome I getting so many favorites on this story it's catching up to my other story. But anyway I'm glad you guys find it funny!

I own nothing, as we know

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: NO!<p>

"This is stupid I don't know what this idiot likes to wear?" Buttercup said kicking through the pile of dirty clothes in Butch's room most of them were dirty and smelled really bad.

"Are you done Buttercup?" Bubbles came in wearing a Blue hoodie with grey skinny jeans and blue Nikes

"Hell no! All his clothes are dirty!" Buttercup said opening his closet.

"Boomer's clothes aren't dirty."

"News flash Bubbles Butch and Boomer are two different people."

"Okay girls are we ready?" Blossom came in wearing a red shirt and black baggy pants with red vans.

"No!"

"Buttercup how hard can it be to get dressed?"

"All his fucking clothes are dirty!"

"What about that hoodie right there?" Bubbles said pointing at a skull hoodie

"Okay, What about pants and shoes?" She said slipping into the sleeves of the hoodie and zipping it up

"Um, there are some converses over there."

"I found pants here Buttercup go change come on we have to see if the boys did a good job."

"I already have a bad feeling about that." Buttercup said walking into the bathroom.

The Girls House.

"Okay Girls let's see what the boys have done." Blossom said opening the door.

"Where are they?" Bubbles asked

"HEY ASS WHOLES WHERE ARE YOU?"

"UPSTAIRS!" Brick replied.

They flew upstairs into Blossoms room Brick had on a pink skirt with a white uniform shirt and pink flats.

"How's this Pinky?"

"Good but my hair is a mess fix it Brick you can't look like that with messy hair!"

"Pinky! You have too much hair." Brick said going through the long red hair.

"Let me do it!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"What's wrong Bubbles?"

"BOOMER HE ….. HE…. MESSED UP MY FACE!" Bubbles whined.

Boomer tried to do make up and failed badly. The lipstick was all over he's er... Her mouth the eye shadow was on one eye and her hair was a mess half was in a ponytail and the other half was down.

"BOOMER WHY! MY SKIN IS VERY DELICATE!"

"I'm sorry Bubbles I tried looking like you. But this girl stuff is really hard." Boomer said trying to wipe off the makeup but smeared it more across her face.

Bubbles wiped away her tears. "It's okay but let me do my makeup okay?"

"Okay." Bubbles started wiping off the makeup…

"FUCK NO YOU ASSWHOLE TAKE IT OFF!" Buttercup yelled. Everyone flew into her room only to see a pissed of Butch and a smirking Buttercup.

"What's wrong Buttercup?"

"THIS DIPSHIT IS WEARING THAT I WOULD NEVER WEAR!"

"Come Cupcake you know you like seeing yourself in this." Butch had on black acid washed skinny jeans, a green tank top and a two sizes too small leather jacket that wasn't zipped up all the way.

"HELL NO! TO REVEALING AND NOT MY STYLE TAKE IT OFF!"

"But I like it." Butch whined.

"I DON'T CHANGE NOW!"

"You know CupCup you need to relax more."

"YOU KNOW BUTCHBITCH YOU NEED TO RESPECT MY BODY!"

"That hurt BADONKADONK."

"YOU'RE AN ASS WHOLE I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT AND PUT ON THIS!" She said throwing him a white shirt that said 'DJ plays my song.' And some white slip-on vans.

"Okay Butterbutt."

"Okay are we ready?" Blossom asked

"Yeah" Bubbles frowned

"Yes" Boomer nodded

"Sure Pinky" Brick said

"Whatever." Buttercup not caring

"Yep." Butch was pissed that BC wouldn't let him where the outfit.

SCHOOL (Sorry guys I lazy.)

"What are we going to do now? We can't hang out with our regular friends." Bubbles said they were a mile away from the school.

"We'll just have to act like each other till we can figure it out." Blossom said

"Acting like Butch will be easy." Buttercup smirked

"How?" Butch asked

"All I need to do is stare at a wall with a dumb expression on my face." Buttercup got in his face

"Oh then being you will be a snap all I need to do is punch everything that come across my path. You crazy psycho bitch."

"Ha I'm psycho you're the one you laughs like a freaking manic. And only knows how to fucking hurt people you damn dick sucker!"

"Okay break it up you two! We don't need a fight."

"Yeah, cause he'll know I'll whoop his ass." Buttercup folded her arms.

"FUCK you wish you wouldn't last two minutes in a fight with me." Butch said smirking

"Is that a challenge?"

"I don't see why not."

"Okay I accept your challenge after school at the beach."

"Fine."

"FINE!"

Butch and Buttercup walked away.

"Okay so we just act like everything okay?" Boomer asked

"Yeah hopefully nothing weird happens." Brick says walking away towards the school.

With Buttercup.

'_Butch is such an ass.'_

"Hey Butch!" Mitch ran up to me.

I looked around remembering that I was Butch.

"What?"

"Dude you looked pissed what's wrong?"

"Nothing some bitch is really annoying and is asking for a beat down."

"Who bro? me and the guys can help." Mitch said

"Naw, you guys wouldn't be able to handle him."

"And you can?"

"Uh yeah hello superpowers duh!" Buttercup started walking away.

"Since when did you have a change in attitude?"

"What are you talking about I'm fine it's me Butch."

"Yeah, but you never say 'Duh'."

"Maybe I wanna try something different."

"Butch trying something different HA!"

"Shut the Hell up!"

"There's the Butch I know."

"Suck a dick."

With Brick.

"Good Morning Blossom." Ms. Keane said as he walked by.

"Uh, Hello Ms. Keane."

"Blossom!" I turned to see Mr. Green for some reason he hated me.

"Um, Hey Mr. Green."

"Have you seen that Brick Jojo he has detention today along with his dark-headed brother!"

"They should be here soon."

"Thank you Blossom." He flashed Brick a smile and continued walking down the hall.

"Man, Pinky gonna hate me after this." He muttered to himself.

With Blossom.

"I don't like this Bubbles I shouldn't be stuck in a boy body I have a really big speech today on education."

"Well Blossom, I have a cheerleader practice to become captain."

"Yeah, Yeah but if I'm not there well mentally the education for student at Townsville High will became unimportant!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm trying to put more homework into student life's the amount we have now is not enough!"

"Blossom, the homework is more than enough I can't even finish my English homework."

"Bubbles the homework is ea-"

"BRICK JOJO!"

"I'm not Brick!"

Mr. Green came up to Blossom and grabbed her by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow"

"You should know that you had detention today with you brother."

He turned towards Bubbles.

"Boomer, where is your brother?" Bubbles was so confused.

"My brother? Oh he's somewhere."

"Stay out of trouble, Mr. Jojo."

"Got it!"

"Let's go Brick."

"This is going to be a long day." Blossom said as she was being dragged by the ear to the detention room.

With Butch.

"Could this day get any better?" Butch muttered to himself.

"Yo! Buttercup."

It was Mitch.

"Yo Mitch!"

"Hey I wanted to know if you remember what today was?"

"What's today?"

"Our date!" Mitch said proudly

'_WHAT THE FUCK HOW CAN BUBBLEBUTT NOT TELL OR MY BEST FRIEND THIS SICK BASTARD GONNA PAY!'_

"When did we decide this?" Butch asked

"A week ago."

"Does Butch know?"

"Nope, I didn't want to tell him."

"Okay well I guess I will see you later at this so called date." Butch said walking off.

"Okay bye Buttercup!"

'_Okay Bitch you want a Date I'll give you one!'_ Butch smirked.

With Bubbles.

'_Well Blossom and Buttercup left me so I'm all alone, and I can't hang out with my regular friends.'_

"Hey Boomer what's wrong?"

She looked up and so Mike Believe.

"Hi Mike."

"You look down something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing wrong can't find my siblings anywhere."

"I saw Brick with Mr. Green and Butch is walking around with this nasty attitude kind of like Buttercup when she has to an assignment to do."

"Oh, well that'll probably explain everything."

"You want to go to the art room you were working on a project you wanted to show Bubbles."

"Sure let's go!"

Bubbles didn't take any time to hesitate she grabbed Mike hand and flew straight to the art room.

With Boomer.

"I hope Bubbles doesn't find out about the present I'm making her."

"Hi Bubbles!"

Robin ran up to him.

"Hi Robin, um what's up?"

"Guess what just happened today!"

"Um what?"

"Mike Believe asked me out! Can you believe it!" She started jumping up and down and Boomer followed trying to be like Bubbles

"That's great." Boomer felt weird usually it's a slap on the back and a 'Good Job Bro.'

"Yeah we're going to Applebee's on Saturday you and Boomer should come."

"Sure me and Bu- Boomer would love to come." He put on a weird smile.

"Okay well see you later." She took off going to tell her other friends.

"BUBBLES!"

"Huh?"

"Come on we have to practice if you want to beat Princess for the Caption position on the Cheer Squad." A group of cheerleaders came pushing Boomer towards the gym.

"I miss my body." Boomer whined silently.

* * *

><p>Okay... Chapter three is complete YAY! Well READ &amp; REVIEW!<p> 


	4. This can't be happening!

**OMG... Thank you, Thank you I never thought this story would get subscribed too, or favorite, GAH! You guys are the chocolate chip to my cookie. I'm going to stop now well ENJOY!  
>And sorry for the wait my mom put me in advance classes and now I stuck with homework till I die!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: This can't be happening!<p>

"I can't believe I'm in detention!" Blossom shouted

"It's not that bad." Buttercup said with her manly legs propped up on the desk

"Easy for you to say! You live in detention."

"Hey, it's not my fault I take actions or talk freely."

"Whatever thank god it's Friday."

"WAIT! It's Friday?"

"Yeah."

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"Why what's wrong?"

"I HAVE A DA- Nothings wrong never mind."

"What's with the sudden change in attitude? And what's wrong with Fridays I thought it was your favorite day?"

"Fuck yeah, but this day is different... Why the fuck do you care?"

"Gosh all I tried to do is help but never mind shesh."

"Okay Jojo's' your free to go next time you do that you're suspended." Mr. Green said coming through the room door.

Blossom and Buttercup took off.

"That was horrible."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was, students spend two hours in a dark smelly room doing nothing but staring at walls."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes it is you guys should be doing work or reading a very informational book."

"Informational books my ass; kids go there to get away from homework and annoying people."

"Buttercup today kids are losing themselves in video games and fatty foods."

"Blossom people do that to get away from annoying asses like you."

"Whatever Buttercup, I don't have time to argue with you… Where's Bubbles?"

"How the hell should I know, right now all I know is that it is lunch time."

Buttercup walked off. She was looking for Butch…

"Butchie!"

"Aw Fuck." Buttercup muttered to herself as she turned around only to have Princess up in her face.

"Butchie, How are you? I haven't seen you all day, where were you?" She said as she was rubbing down his chest.

Buttercup pushed her hand off of her.

"Hiding from your ass."

"Your too funny baby how about you and me go out for dinner tonight?"

"Eh NO… "

"Well if you ever change your mind you know where to find me." Princess muttered in his ear.

"I'm going to fucking throw up."

Just then Butch walked passed her.

"Hey Juicy Booty."

"Watch it ASS-WHOLE!"

The whole cafeteria turned heads looking at them.

"Be careful Babe wouldn't want anyone knowing we change bodies." Butch smirked

"Just follow me." Buttercup walked out the cafeteria with Butch following her.

"Don't' go any-"

"Don't what? go out on this date with your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Then I'm your boyfriend."

"No Idiot you're not either I don't have one."

"Then why are you going out with him?"

"Because I can, you don't fucking own me! Butch don't you dare go out tonight!"

"Okay Cup Butt I won't." Butch walked away.

'_I don't trust him. I can't believe I'm going to do this.'_

Buttercup walking back into the cafeteria.

"Hey… Princess…. Do you…. Still…. Want to go….. On…. That…. Date?" Buttercup gagged.

"Oh Butch I would love to what time?"

"Seven thirty." Buttercup choked out.

"Great I'll be ready bye sweetie!" Princess winked and walked off.

Buttercup almost threw up after hearing that.

'_If I don't' fix this I might kill myself.'_

With Boomer.

"Okay Bubbles can you do that?"

"A split?"

"Yeah! Come on you're the best of the best when it comes to splits!"

"I don't know that's painful why can't we let Princess be Caption?"

"Bubbles! Don't think that, if Princess becomes Caption we're being wearing skirts that would look like bikinis and instead of cheers we would be doing lap dances!"

"Your right."

"So come on you have to pass that test!"

"When are the try-outs?"

"Next week!"

"Okay next week I'll be the best I can be… I hope" Boomer muttered the last part to himself.

"Okay but you have to beat Princess!" The cheerleaders did back flips and cartwheels out of the gym.

"Something tells me Bubbles isn't going to be happy later on."

With Brick

"Okay students, who can tell me, who was the first emperor of the Ancient Chinese civilization?"

The whole class was eager to answer the question.

"Okay, How about Blossom? I know you know the answer."

Everyone turned looking at Brick.

"Uh, The first emperor of the Ancient Chinese civilization?.. Um…"

'_DING DONG'_

"Saved by the bell I never thought that was true."

"Bye Class and Blossom I expected more from you is there something wrong?"

"No no, I'm just not feeling like myself all I need is a little fresh air, Hehe"

"Okay Blossom have a good day now."

"You too."

Brick walked out.

"God if this one class had questions like that I don't even want to imagine the rest of Reds' classes."

With Bubbles

"What was I doing again Mike?"

"You forgot already, remember you said you were going to draw Bubbles a picture of you two being together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, what's up with you today?"

'_Aw Boomer this will be the best present ever!'_

"Boomer?"

"Huh? Sorry I was imaging how this drawing will come out."

"So are you going to finish it?"

"No, whenever I'm in the right mind I'll finish it." Bubbles said smiling

"Whatever you say bro, your they one in love her not me. Come on let's go find your brothers."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Can anyone answer the question that the teacher asked Brick, if you do well I don't know I'll think of something by the next update.<strong>

**Sorry it had to end like this my brother wants to get on and he won't let me finish -.- siblings.**


	5. Disaster Date!

**Okay it's been awhile, I pulled four muscles yesterday in jrotc and it doesn't feel great, updates are going to be really slow because my friend wants me to be back on Drill team, and she also wants me to join Raiders next year so I have to work out A LOT -.-, Well anyway enjoy this chapter. ALSO THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND FAVORITING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Disaster Date!<strong>

"I can't believe this is happening!" Buttercup yelled as she was walking home with her Brothers I... Mean sisters.

"What wrong, why won't you tell us?" Bubbles asked.

"Nothing I just have to spend my whole damn evening with a bitch!"

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it!"

Buttercup took off.

"She's more…"

"Bitchy… I mean angrier." Bubbles accidently let slip out.

"BUBBLES that's not… it's true, well come on we have to get to mojo's." Blossom said leading the way.

With The Boys well Girls ant the Utonium house.

"Today was horrible!"Brick said falling on the couch going to sleep.

"Tell me about it. I have to learn how to do flips or Princess will take the captain position."

Butch walked in with Buttercups signature frown.

"What's wrong with you?"

"My Bootylicious is going out with Mitch." Butch said angrily.

"Since when?" Boomer asked.

"BunBuns said that they aren't going out, And Mitch said they had a date today." Butch said taking off the vans.

"Then you have nothing to worry about they are not going out." Boomer said turning on the TV

"Yeah but they have a date today." Butch said

"But she can't go remember you are her and she is you."

Just as Boomer said that an idea popped up in Butch's head.

"Bro! I got dude you the best." Butch said standing up flying to Buttercup's room.

"What just happened?" Brick asked waking up.

"Butch just came up with an idea." Boomer answered

"Really Surprising, wake me up when he fails." Brick said

"Kay." Boomer said returning to the TV flipping through the channels.

Butch P.O.V

'_Okay Mitchy I'm going to give you a date you'll never forget.' _Butch thought as he went through Buttercups closet looking for an outfit for the coming event.

Mitch P.O.V

'_I can't believe this day has finally come Buttercup will become mine... Sorry Butch you took too long.'_I got dressed I was wearing baggy jeans with a brown shirt that had rock symbol on it and white Adidas. I brushed my hair it kind of looks like Justin Bieber but I'm not a gay faggot like him (**SORRY TO ANY BIEBER FANS**). I looked at my clock on my wall out date was in twenty minutes we were going to the best restaurant in the world… that's right Red Robin it's one of Buttercup's favorite places. I walked out the house to my 2001 Ford F250, and drove to Buttercups' house.

I arrived in about ten minutes. I knocked on the door she opened it and she took my breath away she was wearing grey skinny jeans with a white tank top that was covered by a striped black and white vest with black and white Nikes she was wearing a pair of black shades. She had this smirk on her face.

"Hey are you ready?" I asked

"I guess." She closed the door and started walking to my car I followed. We drove in silence we were about twenty minutes away from the restaurant so I decided to break the silence.

"So Buttercup are you looking forward to this date?"

"I don't know, Do I even what to call this a date." Buttercup said looking out the window

"Okay, Well I'm taking you to one of your favorite places."

She gave me a questioned look.

"Red Robin?"

"Yeah!" I smiled not taking my eyes off the road.

"If we go you better buy me a Platinum Patrón Margarita." She demand

"Uh okay but how are we going to get that if we aren't over the age of eighteen."

"You tell me, don't' you have a fake I.D and don't lie to me Butch told me you do so I want my damn Margarita."

"Okay." Those were my last words we arrived seconds after our uh little conversation. We walked in and got a table.

"Hello my name is Adina I'll be your waiter can I start you guys off with some drinks?" The waiter said while holding up a notepad.

"Um, Yes I would like one Platinum Patrón Margarita and a beer please."

"Sure can I see some I.D?" She asked I handed her my fake I.D she smiled and handed it back.

"I'll be back with your drinks sir." She walked away.

I looked at Buttercup she looked at the menu then she looked up her eyes got wider and she ducked back behind the menu.

I turned to see no one.

Buttercup P.O.V

"Oh Butchie I just love Red Robin." Princess said while holding on to my arm.

"Me too." I muttered.

We walked in, I glanced around and looked for my face after about five times I didn't see myself, but then I saw him well me.

'_I thought I told that sick bastard to stay home!'_

"Hello Butch are you there?" Princess said as she waved her hand in my face I just wanted to rip her face off.

We got out seats about five tables away from Mitch and that pervert. It's a good thing I have super hearing all I have to do is black out this annoying bitch.

"Butch what would you like to drink?"

"A Pepsi." I answered not paying attention to her and the waiter.

"One Pepsi and I would like a water room temperature and if it's not room temperature I will have my daddy shut down this place." She said.

"Butch what would you like."

"Anything that has to do with a burger and surprise me please." I tried to get her to shut up.

"Okay sweetie." She smiled

I finally got her ass to shut up now I can listen to their conversation.

"Okay Mitch let's start over I was kind of mean earlier." Butch said

"Okay." Mitch sounded confused.

"So where are you from originally?" He asked

"Houston." Mitch answered

"REALLY? I always wanted to go to there! What was it like?"

"I can't remember much I moved here when I was seven so my memory was kind of hazy."

"Oh okay where do you work?"

"Um, I work at the pet health center."

"Oh so you touch like all the animals balls and stuff."

"Uh no, I work at the front desk." Mitch said he had this disgusted look on his face.

"So no shoving you hand up dog's asses."

"No."

"You work out a lot."

"Kind of."

Butch placed his hand on Mitch chest.

"I'm just gonna put my hand on your breast is that okay?"

"Uh -"

"Why is it so hard?" He asked pinching his nipple.

"Maybe because you're pinching it." Mitch laughed uneasy.

The waiter brought their drinks.

"Here you guys go are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have The crispy Chicken Burger, The Onion rings, the chicken grilled salad make sure there's extra chicken on it and less green stuff, oh and Riblets and Mac and Cheese" Butch said.

"I- I'll have the natural burger." Mitch said

"Okay I'll be back soon with your orders." She walked away.

"Wow you must be hungry." Mitch said sipping his beer.

"Yes, I haven't eaten all day I was really waiting for this date, why didn't you order a lot."

"Um, it's not healthy."

"So you're calling me fat!" Butch yelled. Causing some people to glance at them.

"No I'm just saying that the food isn't healthy and you can um.. Never mind." He said looking away.

"Hey Mitch?"

"Yes Buttercup."

"Are you going to finish that beer?"

"No, Why?"

Butch grabbed the beer and pulled a shot glass out of his pocket and poured some in the glass then drinked it slamming it back down on the table.

"Woo!"

"You carry a shot glass around?"

"You know how smokers always carry around a lighter? Well yeah." Butch answered while getting ready to take another shot.

Buttercup dashed into the boys bathroom without being seen and pulled out her phone and called Butch's' cell.

Butch continued to take shots but stopped because his phone was ringing.

"Hold on I have a call… Hello?"

"Butch what the hell are you doing?" Buttercup yelled into the phone.

"Why hello there Sexy. No I'm not available." Butch said calmly as he took another shoot.

"Butch I will kill you!" She said through her closed teeth if she applied more pressure her jaw would snap.

"Sorry I can't take my food is here and I would hate to have it spoil."

"Bu-" Click He hung up on her.

"Here you go your onion rings and Mac and cheese everything else should come soon." She said walking off.

"It smells good you want the macaroni and cheese?" Butch asked while taking a bite of the onion ring. He spit it out and placed it back on the plate.

"No wait never mind you take the onion rings and I'll take the macaroni." Butch said switching plates.

"Uh no thanks I'm not really an onion person." Mitch said pushing away the plate.

"Oh me either I hate onions!" Butch said as he placed the cheesy noodles into his small pink lips with his fingers.

"You're not going to use you fork?" Mitch asked.

"Why when I hate to hands that work fine." Butch said with a mouth full of cheese.

"Okay then." Mitch looked away he didn't want to cheese flying onto his face.

"Here are your burgers and salads." She placed the food down and took the onion rings and Mac and cheese with her as she left.

"Now this looks good there's nothing better than a burger with chicken!" Butch said as he picked up the burger and took a big bite. All the sauce and lettuce falling everywhere.

"Yeah." Mitch muttered as he took a bite out of his burger as well.

They both finished the plates; the waiter came back and took the orders for desert. Butch ordered the Mountain High Mudd pie while Mitch ordered a small apple crisp.

"Now this looks promising!" Butch picked up the spoon and wolfed down the pie while Mitch watched as he slowly finished his.

Mitch paid for the food which came to be fifty eight dollars and sixty three cents. They left and he drove Butch back home.

"I had a wonderful time Mitch." Butch said as Mitch walked him back to the red door.

"Um, me too Buttercup we….. Should….. Do… this…. Another….. Time…. I… I guess..." Mitch was kind of afraid to ask her out on a date again maybe they were just fine at being just friends.

"Sure I would love too." Butch leaned forward to kiss him but Mitch pushed him back.

"Maybe we should start slow." Mitch said backing up.

"Okay well I'll see you later." Butch said opening the door and closing it.

"Hey what happened? Where were you?" Boomer asked still watching TV.

"Oh nothing just had a fun time out." Butch said smirking to himself.

"Okay whatever." Boomer said flipping the channel after his movie ended.

Back At Red Robin.

"Oh Butch I had a good time." Princess said as Buttercup walk her out to her limo.

"Yeah Whatever." Buttercup was pissed that Butch made her look like a total pig.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." Princess said trying to kiss her. Buttercups saw it coming and took to the sky.

"He'll come around they always do." Princess said smiling as she got inside of her limo.

Buttercup arrived back to the Jojos' home.

"Hey Buttercup. Mojo doesn't seem to like the boy's very mu- What's wrong?" Bubbles asked

"I'M GOING TO KILL THE SON OF A BITCH!" Buttercup yelled at the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm tired, sore and hungry… I can't make any promises that I'll update by next week I'll try my best and I might redo this chapter too. Don't really like it well you tell me what you think! BYE BYES! <strong>


	6. A Meeting gone wrong

**Okay I'm so so so so sorry for this being super duper late. I had a lot of stuff to do. Homework, test, after school practice and just recently we lost a close friend two weeks ago I was originally going to update on Halloween but I got side tracked by drama but everything is good now. So Enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A meeting gone wrong?<p>

Bubbles P.O.V

"Why is B.C so pissed?" I asked Blossom.

"I don't know I'm trying to type my speech." Blossom said annoyed.

"But how are you going to-"

"Bubbles I have everything under control... Why don't you go ask Butch what happen he might now since everytime Buttercup is mad it has something to do with him." Blossom said while typing her speech.

"That's a great idea Blossom. Thanks!" Bubbles took off towards her home.

She ran through the house door falling on top of her body.

"Oww!"

"Sorry Boomer. Hey where's Butch?

"He should be in Buttercups room... Um Bubbles do you think you can get off of me."

"Oh sorry Boomer." Bubbles took of to Buttercups room.

_'So thats how Bubbles feels after I tackled her down all those years.'_ Boomer got up and stretched out the girly spine that was causing him pain.

"Hey Butch I have to a-" Bubbles stop in her mid senetence as she opened the door to see Buttercups body in slutty clothes. He had on a really short plaid green and red skirt with ripped fishnets and extra tight black tube top and black high heels.

"What are you doing? Buttercup will kill you if she sees what you have done?" Bubbles shrieked.

"Relax I just trying trying to help Big ass."

"Really? By changing her closet helping people means doing good things not bad and ugly and her name is Buttercup." Bubbles said crossing those hair arms only to uncross them after feeling the hair poked the skin.

"This is a good thing I get to look at Butterbuns without her wearing all those big sweaters and baggy jeans. This makes my job easier." Butch said proudly.

"How do you know she will wear them?"

"Because i threw everything away." Butch smiled like he had just done a good deed.

"Are you asking for a death wish Bu-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Buttercup was standing in the doorway looking at herself her eye was twitching.

"Hey B-" Bubbles said taking a step back.

"Bubbles leave."

"Sure thing Buttercup see you at Blossom's meeting."

Bubbles took off shuting the door.

Butch P.O.V

"I'm going to kill you."

"Why juicy booty you should be thanking me I rarely help people."

"Yeah and I always hurt bastards." Buttercup jumped on Butch and went for his small neck.

"Wait! Bootylicouis do you really want to hurt your own body?"

Buttercup didnt move her big hands around from his neck.

"Just wait Butch when we return back to our normal bodies be ready to go to hell." Buttercup harshly lets go of the neck and Butchs girly head hits the floor. Buttercup left slamming her room door.

Brick's P.O.V

"Okay so what do I have to do again Pinky?" I asked as Blossom was attaching a ear piece to me.

"Okay since I'm not me mentally, you're going to have to do my presentation for me."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Hold on." Blossom picked up a little microphone and walked out the room.

"Can you hear me?" Blossom spoke into the microphone and I heard her perfectly.

"Yeah, so how does this plan work again?" I asked

"I have my speech right here all you have to do is repeat everything I say got it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay come on we only have about ten minutes until the meeting starts?"

"Are the others coming?"

"Yes, and the head of the school board will be there as well so we can't mess this up." Blossom said walking to the door.

'_Hopefully I don't mess this up.'_

Blossom P.O.V

"Okay are we all set to go." One of the teachers asked it was me well Brick against Princess and there's no way I'm going to lose to her!

I was hiding behind a curtain on the stage I saw our sibling coming in with other people and taking seats. Then the Head of the school board Ms. Keane she took a seat in the very first row.

'_We can't mess this up Brick!'_

"Okay Welcome to the Townsville High Meeting for Student Services Let's all welcome Ms. Keane." Mr. Green started clapping and the others followed.

"Okay first up we have Ms. Princess Morbucks." Mr. Green clapped as she walked up to the microphone and desk.

"Hello Townsville High." Princess yelled into the microphone.

"Slut!" Someone yelled and others laughed.

"SETTLE DOWN." Mr. Green yelled.

"Thank you Mr. Green now where was I oh... Yeah. I Princess would like to change the school because some people are just ugly!"

"And Ms. Morbucks how exactly would you do that?" Ms. Keane asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I would have the school divided into two rich popular kids like me get the best things during school and the poor not rich kids get the dirty half like some people in her." Princess shot Brick a dirty look.

"See we rich people spend too much time getting our nails done, and when we do a test our nails get all messed up and ugly and homework. I think all the lower people under me should do my homework and let's rename the school to 'Princess School of Richness'. And instead of those lame classes like Bio. And whatever that class is called that has all those big number and points."

"Algebra dumbass." Buttercup said

"Yeah that class we need classes that are helpful like a class about shopping and what's hot and what's not, and a class all about nail polish and make up."

"Yeah because you need more than what you have on!" Buttercup yelled.

"SILENCE DOWN THERE." Mr. Green yelled he wasn't sure who was making those smart comments.

"And another th-."

"Okay Ms. Morbucks I think we get the point on your idea of a perfect school. Ms. Blossom your next."

Brick P.O.V

I walked up to the microphone.

"Uh. Hi I'm Br- Blossom Utonium." I choked out.

"_Okay Brick just repeat after me okay." _

I nodded.

"My ideas for this school is to advance the learning and for students to achieve in high school and college." I repeated everything Blossom said everything was going good until the signal was picking up from a phone call somewhere in Townsville.

"Students should be able to..." I stop.

'_You serve pizza right? I want a large... Oh and Chocolate.'_

"Large and Chocolate." I covered my mouth.

"Repeat that Blossom."

"Uhh... Students should be able to chose what amount of homework they want and also have a cooking class with chocolate."

'_Sorry Blossom but I'm going to have to go solo on this.'_

"And no reading overly boring books kids should be able to chose what book they want. And test no kid wants to take a test every week how about a test every other month!" Students were clapping after I said that

"And text books why should we spend a hour reading stuff that doesn't interest us why not read books on cheat codes and magazines. Why aren't kids allowed to use their cellphones we should be able to!"

While Brick was saying his speech kids were standing and yelling and clapping.

"Okay Ms. Blossom I think you made your point please take your seat." Mr. Green snatched the microphone from him.

"Okay students please put a check near the name you are voting for and enjoy the rest of your evening."

Blossom P.O.V

'_He was suppose to repeat everything I said!'_

"Pinky I think your going to win!" Brick said coming up to me.

I started to cry.

"Pinky what's wrong?"

"You ruined my life Brick Jojo, That was not my idea of a better school! You hate me!" I took off leaving a very confused girl well boy.

"What did I do?" Brick said tilting his head

Unknown P.O.V

'_Why did Brick just call Blossom Brick... And Brick never cries? Something is not right here!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm done with this chapter I know it isn't funny but I promise the next one will be and who do you think the mystery person is who just saw that little conversation.<strong>


	7. Drama Bomb!

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALL I REALLY ENJOY THAT YOU LIKE THE STORY AND FAVORITING AND STUFF LIKE THAT YOU GUYS ROCK, and I don't own anything well we all know that so I'm just going to stop doing that. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Drama Bomb!<p>

Buttercup P.O.V

'_Stupid Butch, Stupid Blossom, Stupid Brick, Stupid everybody ugh I can't stand them! Especially Butch that dick head, I can't believe he did that to my body if he wasn't me I would AHHH!'_

"Butch you okay man?" Mike asked

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to relax or KILL THE WORLD!" I yelled

"Maybe some food will cheer you up Butch." Mike said trying to calm me down.

"I don't know if food will help I'm really pissed."

"Come on they have you favorite today make you own hamburger day."

"For REAL.. WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WAITING FOR LET'S GO!" I said taking off I love hamburger day even if I am Butch for the time being.

I finally made my two foot tall hamburger made out of bacon, pickles, tomatoes, different types of cheeses, and about five patties between two buns this was going to be a perfect burger if no one interrupts me.

"Hello there."

'_Ugh seriously WHY ME!'_

"What Butc- Buttercup." I stopped myself.

"I have a deal for you."

"I'm not interested in anything Buttercup."

Mike gave me a confused looked.

"Um, No offence Butch but WHAT? You have it bad for Buttercup here, what the heck are you doing?"

"Nothing…" I smirked. And I think Butch got what I was thinking.

"You better not I'm warning you…" He said darkly HA! He can't scare me even if it is me well… Physically

I chuckled. "Why shouldn't I tell everyone hmm?" He knew what I was planning.

"If you do I'm going to say something you really don't like."

"I guess that goes for the both of us." I smirked.

"Uh, I'm just gonna go I'll see you guys later." Mike said grabbing his stuff running off.

"Buttercup if you say anything I will tell the whole school you had sex with me well… you… Fuck you get my point."

"You wouldn't!" I whispered/yelled

"Try me." He smirked

"Fine if you do I'll tell the whole school you had sex with Morbucks." I crossed my arms as he looked confused

"Who's that?"

"Uh, I forgot you're an idiot… Princess."

"YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT!" He yelled causing everyone to look at us.

"Maybe I will maybe I won't your decision Butch." I said smirking I was winning the agreement again.

Butch sat there, He couldn't come up with anything to save his life I guess I won this one!

He looked back at me smiling…

"What?" I asked clearly confused what was this little fucker thinking.

"Buttercup" He said slowly.

"If you don't accept my deal you leave me to no choice but to say that you slept with the whole football team even the ones that were rejected…" He smiled devilishly.

"Hold on Mr. Fucker how do you plan on doing this little scam."

"I have my phone and you have yours… And baby I'm popular all I have to do is text one chick and it will instantly spread across the school or I can show proof by getting a member of football player record of my phone and send it. Now it's your decision. My sweet little Buttercup."

I can't believe this idiot thought of something so clever not even I would think of doing that ugh… Well he's a pervert…

"You win…" I muttered.

"What I can't hear you babe." He said leaning in closer

"I SAID YOU WIN!" I yelled and once again the whole cafeteria looked at us.

"That's what I thought." He smiled getting up walking away.

"Oh and I'll tell you what you need to do through texting." Butch said as he turned around facing me.

"What will it be?"

"Oh that's a secret that I know and you will find out." He said as he continued walking away.

'_Whatever he is planning in no good.'_

Blossom P.O.V

"Go away Brick I don't want to talk to you anymore." We were on the rooftop of the school.

"Please Blossom, Come on I already explained myself I didn't have another choice please understand…" He muttered.

"No I will not at this moment Br-" I stopped Princess came walking up the staircase.

Brick turned around looking at her.

"Brick, Blossom my, what's going on here?" She asked.

"Nothing Princess I was just leaving." Brick said as he fixed the dress and walked down the stairs back to the school.

I turned around to hide my face from Princess.

"What's the matter Bricky-Poo?" She asked sitting next to me not without trying to show me a clear view of her butt. ECK!

"Nothing leave me alone please."

"Has Brick gone soft what happened to my strong big man?"She tried to flirt while blinking her eyes too much.

"What are you talking about?" I asked clearly confused.

"You don't remember at all do you?" She said rubbing her finger across my lip I pulled away.

"Remember what?" I yelled.

"Well if you don't remember what's the point in telling you?" Princess said smiling standing up. I didn't what to follow scared to look up.

"No! Tell me please refresh my memory." I said I wanted to know what Brick and Princess did.

"Well if you dying to know remember when you came over not too long ago after a little argument between you and Blossom you were so down and I decided to cheer you up I don't think I should get into too much detail, you can figure out the rest yourself." She said walking away.

'_WHAT THE HELL… BRICK CHEATED ON ME?'_

I started punching the brick wall.

Princess P.O.V

'_I knew something was up… Now it's time to get it out of Blossom or should I say Brick…'_

Boomer P.O.V

"Okay Bubbles you ready?" the cheerleaders asked

"Not really what am I doing again?" I asked

"We will throw you in the air you will do four flips going up and two flips and one twirl coming down." Robin said.

"Sounds a little dangerous don't you think?"

"Non-scene Bubbles you're a super hero you done this thousands of time before!" She smiled

"Oh I forgot can we do this another time at least?"

"There's no time Bubbles the competition is in two months, and if we don't practice we will have to be forced to do Princess Dance routine and we don't want to do lap dances and other slutty moves on chairs!" The girls' all nodded and yelled yeah!

Princess walked in.

"Oh Bubbles good luck on your practice you'll need." She smirked walking away.

"What did that mean?" Robin asked.

"I have no idea."

"Okay Bubbles… Girls ready…three…two…one!" she and four other girls through me up I'm pretty sure I did one flip and then started freaking out I'm not use to this type of stuff I'd rather cause someone else to do this then me.

I hit the ground…

"You okay Bubbles?" Everyone ran up to me.

"I don't… Know" I muttered.

"You were about fifty feet away from us in the air what happened?" Robin asked.

"Me and Butch got to fix this and fast" I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing I just need to take a break."

"You all ready had a break."

"No I mean practice like give me five days and I will master this move."

"But you have other moves too."

"Uh, I will practice those too, I promise when I came back in five days I will be the best I can be!" I said grinning.

"Okay Bubbles. We are counting on you."

"Okay Bye now!" I said taking off running.

'_I need to find Butch and fast before I lose an arm!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go hopefully you guys enjoyed it… Hope you all have a wonderful Holiday and I won't say when I will update because every time I do something happens to this computer -_-<strong>

**Well see you guys next time. What do you guys think Butch will make Buttercup do I need ideas. **

**Thanks for reading and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! (=**

**Also i have a poll that i would love you guys to vote on a new story im working on after i finish 'Fading Life'. It would me alot if you voted thanks C:  
><strong>


	8. IDIOTS!

**Sorry for the long wait peeps, but I'm back and kind of off Writers block,But I won't give up on the story, well here you go!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: IDIOTS!<p>

Butch P.O.V

"Butch I can't do this anymore!" Boomer came flying in.

"Dude knock first!" I yelled

"Dude Seri-… what are you doing?"

I well BC sexy body was in Bra and extremely short shorts.

"Well if you want to know so badly if you seen my perfect hair it's now an ugly hideous mess!"

"Why?" he asked.

"BunBun got mad when I told her they only way I wouldn't dress like a 'slut' was if she kissed me and if we had -"

"DUDE NO NEED TO GO THAT FAR OKAY! I GET IT. "

"Yeah she cut my hair now I have to go back to the stupid cowlick and now I'm having my revenge. "

"And how do you plan on doing this?"

""What? Are you seriously asking me that? Have you seen Bootylicious body?"

"If you noticed I have a girlfriend named Bubbles."

I snickered.

"WHAT?"

"You said girlfriend but yet you're the girl and Bubbles is the boy ahahahaha!"

"Dude your fucking hilarious…" He said crossing his arms not laughing.

"Anyway… I'm going to take naughty photos and send them to "

"Butch can we stop playing around for a minute can you take this seriously? Please?"

"I am being serious."

"Okay let me put it like this we have to get back to our old bodies!"

"Why I like Big Butt body."

"Do you want her to keep cutting your hair, she'll make it seem like your gay."

"HELL NAW! Bro we gotta get back to the boring place and fix this." I said running out the door.

"WAIT BUTCH PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Boomer P.O.V

We arrived at Colonial Town.

"This place looks creeper in the dark."

"Come on crybaby." Butch walked away laughing

"Wait, what so funny?" I yelled running after him.

"Cause your girlfriend a crybaby and you acting like one plus you're in her body!" Butch laughed out.

"Shut up Butch and keep quiet." I said looking around.

"You do know I'm older and can kick your ass right."

"Yeah yeah hurry up and find the place so we can get out of here."

We walked around the place and we finally found the sign which seemed like forever.

"Okay what are we exactly looking for?" I asked.

"How should I know just look for the crap we broke."

So we continued walking around this creepy place I swear something is following us.

"Butch do you feel like something is following us?" I asked.

"Yeah now that you mentioned it."

"Really?"

"No you dumb idiot, come on be a rowdyruff not a sissy powderpuff."

"Y-You're right I should man up."

"Yeah cause' you make it look like your whinny girlfriend is stronger than you."

'_You guys should leave!'_

"BUTCH Please tell me you heard that?" I said looking around it sounded like the voice we heard last time we were here.

"No All I hear is your stupid whining… DAMN if you're going to be a wimp about it go back and cuddly with your girlfriend."

'_I've warned you she'll be very angry.'_

"BUTCH! I-"

"BOOMER SHUT THE HELL U-" Butch was cut off by a loud crash.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Let's go check it out." He said walking towards the old building were the sound came from.

I followed him only to help him if anything…. Scratch that hell I'm following him because I'm afraid to be here alone.

"What do you think made that noise?"

"I… I don't know but this place is scarier than outside."

"Boomer I swear if you keep complaining I-"

Butch froze in place.

"Butch what's wrong?" I asked I was being to panic.

He pointed to the corner of the room where a little girl was standing… She was staring at us AND she had NO eyes and was SEE THROUGH!

'_I told you guys to leave.'_

"AHHHHHHH!" We both screamed holding on to each other.

Buttercup P.O.V

"Blossom I'm bored!" I said lying on the hardest couch known demand how do the boys do this?

"What did I say about calling us about our names we are the boys now" She yelled at me through clenched teeth.

"Sis, don't worry Mojo is nowhere to be found we are in the clear." I said crossing my arms.

"Still he might have cameras around"

"Really? You don't say" I trying to sound like I'm shocked.

"Butch this is no time for your stupid acting?" She said.

"Who said I was acting Brick if it makes you any happier I took care of all the cameras."

"How?"

"You must really get to know your sister I Buttercup is the sneakiest person in the world." I said smiling ear to ear.

"Seriously if you're going to play at least find the cameras."

I got up and went to a closet.

"Hey Red!" I shouted as I opened the door.

Hundreds of camera came falling out.

"How did you do all that?"

"Let's just say it one of my many talents!" I grinned again.

**KNOCK KNOCK.**

"Who would knock at this time of night?" Bubbles said looking at a fashion book hidden by a sports book.

Blossom opened the door.

"BLOSSOM HAVE YOU SEEN MY BROTHERS."

"Brick?"

"Yeah Hey, how are you… "

"Wait you just came asking where are your brothers please tell me this is a joke?" I said.

"Bubbles, Buttercup please don't get mad but I have no clue where they are" He said smiling shyly.

"YOU MEAN THOSE IDIOTS ARE IN OUR BODIES AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?" Me and Bubbles Yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay sorry for the long wait I kind of got stuck with this chapter and I'll try my best to update more quickly, And do my homework more -_-. Anyway R&amp;R<strong>


	9. IDIOTS! Part Two

**Sorry for the long wait peeps, but I'm back and kind of off Writers block, I won't give up on the story, well here you go!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: IDIOTS! Part Two<p>

Butch P.O.V

"Butch I can't do this anymore!" Boomer came flying in.

"Dude knock first!" I yelled

"Dude Seri-… what are you doing?"

I well BC sexy body was in Bra and extremely short shorts.

"Well if you want to know so badly if you seen my perfect hair it's now an ugly hideous mess!"

"Why?" he asked.

"BunBun got mad when I told her they only way I wouldn't dress like a 'slut' was if she kissed me and if we had -"

"DUDE NO NEED TO GO THAT FAR OKAY! I GET IT. "

"Yeah she cut my hair now I have to go back to the stupid cowlick and now I'm having my revenge. "

"And how do you plan on doing this?"

""What? Are you seriously asking me that? Have you seen Bootylicious body?"

"If you noticed I have a girlfriend named Bubbles."

I snickered.

"WHAT?"

"You said girlfriend but yet you're the girl and Bubbles is the boy ahahahaha!"

"Dude your fucking hilarious…" He said crossing his arms not laughing.

"Anyway… I'm going to take naughty photos and send them to "

"Butch can we stop playing around for a minute can you take this seriously? Please?"

"I am being serious."

"Okay let me put it like this we have to get back to our old bodies!"

"Why I like Big Butt body."

"Do you want her to keep cutting your hair, she'll make it seem like your gay."

"HELL NAW! Bro we gotta get back to the boring place and fix this." I said running out the door.

"WAIT BUTCH PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Boomer P.O.V

We arrived at Colonial Town.

"This place looks creeper in the dark."

"Come on crybaby." Butch walked away laughing

"Wait, what so funny?" I yelled running after him.

"Cause your girlfriend a crybaby and you acting like one plus you're in her body!" Butch laughed out.

"Shut up Butch and keep quiet." I said looking around.

"You do know I'm older and can kick your ass right."

"Yeah yeah hurry up and find the place so we can get out of here."

We walked around the place and we finally found the sign which seemed like forever.

"Okay what are we exactly looking for?" I asked.

"How should I know just look for the crap we broke."

So we continued walking around this creepy place I swear something is following us.

"Butch do you feel like something is following us?" I asked.

"Yeah now that you mentioned it."

"Really?"

"No you dumb idiot, come on be a rowdyruff not a sissy powderpuff."

"Y-You're right I should man up."

"Yeah cause' you make it look like your whinny girlfriend is stronger than you."

'_You guys should leave!'_

"BUTCH Please tell me you heard that?" I said looking around it sounded like the voice we heard last time we were here.

"No All I hear is your stupid whining… DAMN if you're going to be a wimp about it go back and cuddly with your girlfriend."

'_I've warned you she'll be very angry.'_

"BUTCH! I-"

"BOOMER SHUT THE HELL U-" Butch was cut off by a loud crash.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Let's go check it out." He said walking towards the old building were the sound came from.

I followed him only to help him if anything…. Scratch that hell I'm following him because I'm afraid to be here alone.

"What do you think made that noise?"

"I… I don't know but this place is scarier than outside."

"Boomer I swear if you keep complaining I-"

Butch froze in place.

"Butch what's wrong?" I asked I was being to panic.

He pointed to the corner of the room where a little girl was standing… She was staring at us AND she had NO eyes and was SEE THROUGH!

'_I told you guys to leave.'_

"AHHHHHHH!" We both screamed holding on to each other.

Buttercup P.O.V

"Blossom I'm bored!" I said lying on the hardest couch known demand how do the boys do this?

"What did I say about calling us about our names we are the boys now" She yelled at me through clenched teeth.

"Sis, don't worry Mojo is nowhere to be found we are in the clear." I said crossing my arms.

"Still he might have cameras around"

"Really? You don't say" I trying to sound like I'm shocked.

"Butch this is no time for your stupid acting?" She said.

"Who said I was acting Brick if it makes you any happier I took care of all the cameras."

"How?"

"You must really get to know your sister I Buttercup is the sneakiest person in the world." I said smiling ear to ear.

"Seriously if you're going to play at least find the cameras."

I got up and went to a closet.

"Hey Red!" I shouted as I opened the door.

Hundreds of camera came falling out.

"How did you do all that?"

"Let's just say it one of my many talents!" I grinned again.

**KNOCK KNOCK.**

"Who would knock at this time of night?" Bubbles said looking at a fashion book hidden by a sports book.

Blossom opened the door.

"BLOSSOM HAVE YOU SEEN MY BROTHERS."

"Brick?"

"Yeah Hey, how are you… "

"Wait you just came asking where are your brothers please tell me this is a joke?" I said.

"Bubbles, Buttercup please don't get mad but I have no clue where they are" He said smiling shyly.

"YOU MEAN THOSE IDIOTS ARE IN OUR BODIES AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?" Me and Bubbles yelled.

Bubbles P.O.V

"When we get our bodies back I am going to rip Butch APART." Buttercup yelled flying ahead of us searching building by building with her x-ray vision.

"Where do you think they could be?" I asked I don't want Boomer doing anything stupid it'll make me look like the fool.

"OH BUTCH!" Someone yelled.

Buttercup stopped dead in her tracks.

"Fml..." She muttered

There was Princess looking up at us, we all landed.

"What Princess…" Buttercup tried to say with out to much angry.

"You want to hang out today?"

"No."

"But WHY?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO YOU LITTLE -"

"But- Butch watch your language."

Princess looked at us.

"Since when did you care what Butch said? You're acting a lot like Blossom lately Brick." She said eyeing us.

"Uh- Nothing why do you even care I can care less about what happens to these... Um Buffoons! "

Buttercup gave the 'Are you fucking kidding me' look.

"You guys are acting a whole lot different which reminds me. Blossom if you are Blossom. Why was Brick crying after the whole meeting? Even though I should win, and you called him Pinky?"

"Um… Well you see… See what happened was… Damn." Brick went nervous.

"Why are you so damn nosey all of a sudden!" Buttercup asked.

"Because Butchy bear if you even are Butch, you would not ignore for so long!"

"Butch can I talk to you for a minute." Blossom was pulling Buttercup away.

Buttercup P.O.V

"What?"

"Stay here with Princess.." She demanded

"WHAT? No Blossom I will not WHY?"

"So she'll get off our backs if she knows about everything it could be more trouble for us."

"Blossom I can't stand her two seconds with her and I would rip her god damn head off."

"Buttercup do it for us. Please… I promise after this hopefully we would be back in our old bodies."

I stayed silent.

'_A whole night with that bitch would make anyone go insane, but I do miss my body goddamn it if I didn't care for my sisters I wouldn't do this crap!'_

"Okay I'll do it."

"Thanks Buttercup."

"Whatever."

We walked back to others.

"So Princess where are we going?" I asked trying to act like Butch… Wasn't really working.

"Oh Butchy! We are going to have a wonderful time tonight!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from my sisters and Brick.

"We will text you!" Blossom yelled out.

'_You better.'_

Brick P.O.V

"Do you really think she is going to make it?" I asked.

"I don't know but we really have to hurry Buttercup will kill Princess if we don't find out something."

"OMG! I just remembered I can track my jewelry!" Bubbles yelled.

"How can you do that?" me and Pinky asked.

"Buttercup used to hide my jewelry when I would hog the bathroom so I put little tracking devises on them. You would be surprised where she would hide them." Bubbles gave a disgusted face.

"So what are we waiting on let's go find my dumb-ass brothers!" I yelled. People who were walking by looked at me.

"Just keep quiet Brick..." Blossom sighed

"Got it."

We made it to their house Bubbles pulled out a little computer.

"Okay so what jewelry did Boomer wear today?"

"I don't know."

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I need to know each piece of jewelry has a number now I have to look through all my jewelry." Bubbles said standing up looking going to her closet.

"How much jewelry do you have?" I asked.

"Only over twenty dressers of it."

"This is going to be a long night…" Blossom said.

"That IDIOT!" Brick yelled.

Butch P.O.V

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"I don't know BRO!"

"Let's get the hell out of here!" I said flying towards the door Boomer right behind me.

The doors shut trying to trap us.

"What do we do we are stuck in here!"

"Are you forgetting we have super powers."

I punched the door and it didn't even crack. I tried to punch it again but my hand would ball up into a fist.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"What happened punch us out!" Boomer yelled his back facing me.

"I can't Big hips hand won't work!"

Boomer turned around and used x-ray vision.

"DUDE YOU BROKE BUTTERCUP'S ARM!"

"Fuck…."

Brick P.O.V

"Did you ever find out what pair they were?"

"No it's hard I usually write down the number when I put them on."

We waited ten minutes…

"I KNOW WHAT PAIR THEY ARE!"

"What?"

"They are my Baby Blue Pearls number three-four-two-two-three. They are so cute I got them on sale for one hundred and twenty-two dollars and ninety-three cents plus tax so it was like one hundred and twenty-five dollars and the original price was two hundred so i saved like seventy-five, they are real pearls I saved up money for them which took forever I hope Boomer didn't ruin them."

"Bubbles I hate to stop you rant on the perfect pearls but can we hurry and find out where the numskulls are."

"Oh yeah I forgot haha." She typed the number in.

"It seems they are near highway 332 east of Townsville."

"The only place I can think on the far is Colonial Town." Blossom said

"Why would they be there?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know but we are about to find out come on!" I said flying towards the door.

Buttercup P.O.V

"Oh Butch how about me and you have a little fun tonight?" Princess said trying to kiss me. I went to five different places with this Bitch and now we are at her house.

'_Blossom hurry the fuck up I can't take this hoe!'_

"No Princess I want to go home."

"Well if you want to go home you're going to have to do a little something." She walked to her door and locked it putting the key between her boobs.

"I can easily fly through you roof."

"Not exactly see I had daddy put a special element to stop you from going through that roof it had chemical x in it. So if you want to leave you're going to have to get the key yourself. " She leaned forward trying to show off her fake boobs I almost threw up.

"I don't want to Princess I mean it."

"Butch you know you want me. Stop faking it." She came closer I back up into the wall.

"No!" I was going to rip her head off if she comes closer.

She took a couple of more steps she was directly in my face if I move or if she does we would be kissing.

"I want you inside of me…" She muttered.

I cracked.

"HELL NO! I AM NOT BUTCH BITCH I AM BUTTERCUP FUCKING UTONIUM!" I pushed her on the ground and ran through the door I didn't care if chemical x was in it I'm getting the FUCK out there!

Princess P.O.V

"I knew it… Guess it's time to make a phone call…" Princess smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay sorry for the long wait I kind of got stuck with this chapter and I'll try my best to update more quickly. But drama and fake people are just in my way. Anyway R&amp;R<strong>


	10. Author's Note!

**Author's Note!**

**To my wonderful readers: **

**Sorry to everyone I know it's been a while since I updated. I 'am really sorry about that I have been sick and dealing with family problems and behind in my class work due to my absences in school which have had me away from the computer, I **_**WILL **_**update all three stories 'Fading Life', 'Switched', and 'That long night' on the weekend and a new story coming out hopefully by next Monday.**

**Once again I 'am VERY sorry for not updating. And the next chapters will be long. **

**Sincerely,**

**~nightnight.**

**P.S. Thanks for reading my stories (: it really means a lot to me**

**Hope you have a Wonderful Day!**


	11. Just a Dream?

**Okay! I'm BACK! Let's get this story done with ha-ha soooo sorry for the long wait! Anyway enjoy! I OWN NOTHING! **_**THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT MAKE SENSE LOL SORRY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Just a Dream?!<strong>

Butch P.O.V

"Omg OMG OMG OMG!" Boomer was sounding more like his girlfriend.

"Boomer shut up!" I yelled.

"How can I? We are trapped in the girls' body and we are stuck inside this horrible scary place and you BROKE Buttercups hand this would have never happened if you just stayed with the group!" Boomer yelled grabbing 'his'pigtails.

"DUDE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I slapped him with the good hand that wasn't broken.

"Okay, I think that worked." He said taking in a deep breath.

"Where did that girl go?" I noticed that she disappeared when Boomer was freaking out.

"Maybe she going to get her ghost friends and they are going to kill us because we broke something important to them! BUTCH I DON'T WANT TO DIE NOT LIKE THIS!" I slapped him again.

"Thanks."

I raised my hand to slap him again, grabbed it

"NO, I don't need to be slapped again I'm cool okay." He said rubbing his cheek.

_BANG BANG!_

"What was that?" I asked someone was banging on the door behind us.

"BOOMER? BUTCH?" A voice said.

"BUBBLES?!" Boomer yelled.

"HELP BUBBLES PLEASE WE ARE STUCK IN HERE AND CAN'T GET OUT!" He cried, I swear he is turning more into Bubbles the longer he stays in her body.

"Okay, BoomBoom you and Butch need to take some steps back we are going to try and break the door down okay!"

"OKAY!"

"On the count of three!" me and Boomer took a couple of steps back.

"ONE."

"TWO"

"THREE" They busted through the door, Boomer attached his self to Bubbles, this would be as awkward if they were in their own bodies.

"Bubbles I missed you so much!" He hugged her tighter.

"Okay you two can you stop this is very awkward." Brick said, Blossom nodding in response.

"Where's ba donk a donk at?"

"Oh, she's with Princess."

"She's A LESBO?" I yelled NOOO I lost my Big Booty to a ugly SKANK!

"NOOOO NOO! She's in your body remember and Princess doesn't know that we switched bodies Butch are you okay?" Blossom said.

"YES! I STILL HAVE MY ONION BOOTY_*****_ IS MIME STILL!" I said smiling.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bubbles asked.

"Butch we gotta tell them!" Boomer said.

"No we don't!" I answered.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU BUTCH TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED NOW!" Brick yelled.

"Nothin" Nothing happened.." I said looking away.

"Fine be a dumbass, Boomer Spit it out NOW!" Brick looked at Boomer and so did I

"Uh- um… I… I … I'm sorry Butch but I can't take this anymore."

I glared at him.

"Butch and I left the group when we came here for the field trip and we came to a sign that said 'DO NOT ENTER' Butch forced me to go with him and we looked around we heard voices and we saw a some object long story short we broke it on accident and the next day we all switched bodies…." Boomer said nervously twisting back and forth like Bubbles.

Brick, Blossom and Bubbles stared at him like he was stupid….

"So you mean to tell me you two idiots broke something and got us all cursed?" Brick said his eyebrows twitching.

"Well… Uh… Yeah I guess so…"

"YOU BASTARDS I WILL KILL YOU WHEN WE RETURN TO OUR NORMAL BODIES!" Brick yelled.

"That's if we return to our old bodies Brick I fear the boys broke something that can never be fixed." Blossom said walking around and looking.

"Where are the broken pieces do you guys know?" She asked turning to us.

We both nodded.

Buttercup P.O.V

"I fucking swear when I return I will kick Butch's ass so hard till he is dead then I'll revive him and kill him again then burn his body into ashes and stomp on them then feed them to the wolves!" I said talking to myself as I walked away from Princess's house.

"Butchy Poo!"

"Fuck me now!" I turned around.

"I'm only guessing you're just acting like the stupid hoe Buttercup because you're playing hard to get, but its okay I'm willing to play any game with you." She said poking me in the chest. Did this Bitch just call me a hoe and a stupid one at that? She can't be talking.

"Okay listen you need to shut the fuck up you stupid bitch you birth certificate is an apology letter from the condom factory because nobody cares about you." I said forming my arms as if I was making a rainbow.

"Why are you being so cruel? You love me!" She yelled taking a step back.

"As if! Bu- I wouldn't love you if Buttercup died."

"Butch!" She backed up even more.

"Stop talking about her!"

"Why? You're afraid I love her more than you, and maybe she might just love me back!" I stopped myself realizing what I just let slip out my mouth.

_Did I really love that asshole?!_

"Fine go love that stupid cow! I'll find someone else who would enjoy this! You had your chance and you just lost it." She said turning around and walking back to her house.

"That's right go to your other man slaves you hoe." I said smirking.

"I guess I need to find the others." I said taking off in the sky.

Boomer P.O.V

"Here we are…" We made it back to the exact spot where we left everything.

"Hmmm." Blossom looked around for about twenty minutes.

"I read about this." She said turning towards us.

"Really what did you read?" Bubbles asked.

"Witch craft was one thing that was used a lot in Townsville and they tutored people for fun or if they made them angry. People feared the witches greatly and I'm assuming the artifact you and Butch broke was something they used to harm people and know you have us all cursed."

"How do we fix this?" I asked.

"Saying Sorry to whoever cursed us or find another way to undo the curse."

"I'M SO SORRY MS. WITCH I DID NOT MEAN TO BREAK YOU STUFF PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" I yelled holding my hands together I looked over at Butch.

"What?!" He glared at me.

"Say Sorry!" I yelled.

"Fuck no! if its one thing Butch does not say the s word."

"Butch if you don't say sorry I'll beat your ass and then Buttercup will beat your ass."

"…"

"I'll break you Xbox…"

Butch fell on his knees.

"I'm sorry okay, Just change this so we can all go back to being normal."

The little girl appeared in front of us again.

'_Are you really sorry?' _

"YES! I'm sorry I'm really sorry I sorry that I trespassed onto your property I'm sorry I broke your staff thing or whatever it is I mean your stuff, I'm sorry I ate Brick's Hot Cheetohs and Butch's Monsters. " Boomer said.

"I thought Butch ate those."

"And I thought you threw away all of my monsters for accusing me of eating your cheetohs." Butch said frowning.

'_What about you are you sorry?'_

"I guess…"

'_I don't accept your apology I guess you all will suffer because of the green one.'_

"BUTCH!" We all yelled. And jumped on top of him.

"You have to apologize!" I yelled.

"Please Butch I miss putting on makeup."

"Butch do it now, or we all will pay the consequences because of your stupid actions."

"Do it now or I will personally take your soul and put it in a jar and throw it in the ocean."

We heard laughing and looked back at the girl.

"_Hahahahahahaha, you guys would kill your own family just to have your own bodies back hahaha I never came across you type of people hahaha, you guys win! You made me laugh and its been ages THANKS FOR PLAYING WITH ME!" _

"What?!" We all yelled.

"_I guess you can have your bodies back." _She snapped her fingers, and a blue light formed knocking us out.

No one P.O.V

Everyone passed out and Buttercup fell from the sky…..

Buttercup P.O.V

I snapped awake, "Please tell me that was a dream." I said looking around I was in my room I ran to my mirror looking only to see myself I patted my face just to see if I really was in my own body.

I sighed. "Thank God." I ran to Bubbles room and jumped on her bed.

"Bubbles WAKE UP!" I yelled.

"Go away Buttercup." She said looking up at me and closing her eyes only to fly out of bed and into her bathroom looking at herself in the mirror.

"OH HOW I MISSED MY FACE! AND MY BODY!" She cried smiling at herself and playing with her hair.

I ran to Blossom room and repeated the same thing.

"What Buttercup?" She said getting out of bed walking into her bathroom brushing her teeth, I followed her.

"I think you should look in the mirror." I said leaning on the door frame.

She opened one eye and shrugged closing it again and spitting out her toothpaste.

"I'm me again! BUT?! HOW?!"

"I don't know and don't care as long as I'm me."

''Do you guys know what today is?" Bubbles said walking in looking at her cell phone.

"What?"

"The field trip is today." She said showing us.

"You're lying."

"Nope I checked my laptop it says the same thing."

"So…. Was it all a dream?" I asked.

"I guess, Wait if it was a dream do you think it will happen today on the field trip?" Bubbles asked.

"Fuck no! I don't want to actually relive in real life!" I yelled.

"I think I have a idea." Blossom said looking at Buttercup.

"What?"

"It will require you staying at Butch's side."

"The hell I will!"

"Do you really want to switch bodies?!"

"Hell NO!"

"Then you have to go along with the plan."

"Fine.." I said giving up.

We were on the bus again, repeating everything Butch calling me names, Brick bothering Blossom about reading and Bubbles and Boomer being all lovey dovey and crap.

"Okay class lets all stay as a group and follow Ms. Maiden." Ms. Keane said.

"Hey Boomer let's ditch." I turned to see Butch trying to leave with Boomer.

"No , Butch I'm trying to listen to the boring lady."

"Butch Come here." I said Butch walked towards me.

"Yes Big Booty?" I had to stay calm and resist the urge to punch him in the face with the stupid nicknames.

"Come closer…" I said reaching my hands out towards him. He came towards me and I pulled him into a kiss he was shocked but I felt him relax as he put his hands on my butt and squeezed really hard I broke the kiss.

"The fuck was that for?" I said slapping his hand away.

"What? You kissed me!" He said placing his arm around my waist.

"Butch if you stay with me I s-swear I'll g-g-go on a d-d-d-date with ughhh you…" I forced myself to say.

"Really?!" He said looking down at me.

I nodded.

"Okay I'll stay with you for this boring trip but tomorrow we do everything I want to do!"

'_Maybe Switching bodies would be a better thing than this…. I don't want to see what this retard wants to do to me tomorrow!...'_

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY First thing first this chapter DID NOT MAKE SENSE ITS COMPLETELY OFF FROM THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAD TYPED BECAUSE I LOST EVERYTHING ON MY LAPTOP,.. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID LOL I REALLY WANTED TO FINISH THIS STORY SO I COULD START NEW ONES -_- I THINK I HAVE A PROBLEM LOL BUT ANYWAY I HAVE A POLL IF YOU THINK I SHOULD REDO THIS STORY OR IF MY OTHER STORIES SHOULD MAKE IT ON THE WEB IT WON'T TAKE YOU LONG JUST LIKE 1 MINUTE OR SO PLEASE HAVE A LOOK AT IT THANKS!<strong>

**:] **


End file.
